Damon Salvatore/Appearance
Season One Clothing Damon usually favors in dark clothing and hardly ever wears colorful or light clothing. He's rarely seen without a leather jacket, which is most probably his favorite of all clothing. He wears dark boots, the majority of the time, to go with the leather jacket. He often picks black jeans or relativity dark jeans as well to go with his dark appearance, he also wears a black shirt, or t-shirt, and he has Hair Throughout Season One of The Vampire Diaries, Damon had sported a dark brown, almost black, straight hair style, that goes just below his earlobes. Damon often wears his hair, relatively neatly, however there have been some instances in which he wears it messy from time to time. He also often parts his hair, to reveal his forehead. In flashbacks from 1864, when he was about twenty to twenty four, his hair is noticeably more curlier around the tip of his hair, more specially. Although, he did wear it straight when he dressed up in a suit for one instance. Other He has almost piercing light blue eyes with a fair skin. When he smells blood, he eyes turn red due to the fact blood is rushing into his eyes, making him almost look evil to other people. Damon also has tremendous cheek bones and a almost seductive bad boy''smile which makes him irresistible to women. His body is toned and lean so not overly muscular and bulky. He is also clean shaven the majority of the time 0x01-Damon.jpg|link=Flashbacks#Lost_Girls 1x01-Damon.jpg|link=Pilot 1x02-Damon.jpg|link=The Night of the Comet 1x03-Damon.jpg|link=Friday Night Bites 1x04-Damon.jpg|link=Family Ties 1x05-Damon.jpg|link=You're Undead to Me 1x06-Damon.jpg|link=Lost Girls 1x07-Damon.jpg|link=Haunted 1x08-Damon.jpg|link=162 Candles 1x09-Damon.jpg|link=History Repeating 1x10-Damon.jpg|link=The Turning Point 1x11-Damon.jpg|link=Bloodlines 1x12-Damon.jpg|link=Unpleasantville 1x13-Damon.jpg|link=Children of the Damned 1x14-Damon.jpg|link=Fool Me Once 1x15-Damon.jpg|link=A Few Good Men 1x16-Damon.jpg|link=There Goes the Neighborhood 1x17-Damon.jpg|link=Let The Right One In 1x18-Damon.jpg|link=Under Control 1x19-Damon.jpg|link=Miss Mystic Falls 1x20-Damon.jpg|link=Blood Brothers 1x21-Damon.jpg|link=Isobel (episode) 1x22-Damon.jpg|link=Founder's Day Season Two Clothing His choice of clothing hasn't changed that dramatically either, however it is relatively ''toned down a little bit, to the point that he doesn't wear leather jackets all the time, but sometimes just black shirts or t-shirts even a one point, wearing a somewhat wooly jumper with a zipper. He still however, gets dressed up for special occasions, for funeral's or school dances. In a flashback in 1864, it was shown he was wearing a white t-shirt, and a wool vest. Hair Damon's hair style hasn't changed that much from season one, however it is seemingly more longer then it was in the pilot, naturally. However, the way he sports it in a lot different. It seems a lot more outgoing, often leaving a curl or two hang over his forehead. However, the majority of the time his hair is just slicked back or just parted across the sides of his ears. In another flashback from season two after Katherine was killed, Damon's hair was still curly and pushed off to the side. Other His skin is noticeable has more color to it, and not as pale as it was in season one. His eyes, aren't as revealed as they were in before, in season one they could be easily described as "big blue eyes" however, in season two, it takes on more of a "flirty, blue eyes" vibe. His vampire eyes are basically the same as the last season, except for some minor and not noticeable changes. Damon still retains his athletic body from past one and often takes off his shirt numerous times throughout the season. 0x02-Damon.jpg|link=Flashbacks 2x01-Damon.jpg|link=The Return 2x02-Damon.jpg|link=Brave New World 2x03-Damon.jpg|link=Bad Moon Rising 2x04-Damon.jpg|link=Memory Lane 2x05-Damon.jpg|link=Kill or Be Killed 2x06-Damon.jpg|link=Plan B 2x07-Damon.jpg|link=Masquerade 2x08-Damon.jpg|link=Rose (episode) 2x09-Damon.jpg|link=Katerina 2x10-Damon.jpg|link=The Sacrifice 2x11-Damon.jpg|link=By the Light of the Moon 2x12-Damon.jpg|link=The Descent 2x13-Damon.jpg|link=Daddy Issues 2x14-Damon.jpg|link=Crying Wolf 2x15-Damon.jpg|link=The Dinner Party 2x16-Damon.jpg|link=The House Guest 2x17-Damon.jpg|link=Know Thy Enemy 2x18-Damon.jpg|link=The Last Dance 2x19-Damon.jpg|link=Klaus (episode) 2x20-Damon.jpg|link=The Last Day 2x21-Damon.jpg|link=The Sun Also Rises 2x22-Damon.jpg|link=As I Lay Dying Season Three Clothing Damon is often caught wearing long sleave black shirts and black jeans his style has not changed much except to one fact he has been wearing more t-shirts mainly black and gray. Hair Seems to be more black than before seems to also leave it alone not as striaght and a lot more noticable. He also has cut the front to be more shorter then before and his back longer. Other His Eyes are a lot more Silver then anyone has seem to depict it so be. He seems to be a bit more muscular. Category:Appearance